marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New World (A!)
"Brand New World" is the seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eightieth episode overall. Plot -This is Special Agent Abigail Brand, director of S.W.O.R.D., we need every available asset at the Peak. Now. - The green haired woman said through the intercommunicator. -I am here, Ronan… - Korath the Pursuer said through the intercommunicator on his wrist, arriving at Knowhere. -You will need to find Him. He was last seen during an encounter with the High Evolutionary, who granted him the Soul Gem. The Collector may know something about him, as he was the owner of his cocoon before he was reborn. However, do not let Tivan get too close, we both know about his greed and how driven he is by it. If it is needed, exterminate him. But your main goal is to find the Warlock and kill him… And if that is too much for you, just get the Gem. The Master needs it. - -Yes, Accuser, I am aware he does. - -Fine. I expect a positive report soon. - The former Supreme Accuser said, hanging up. Korath walked inside Starlin’s Bar, and looked around at the customers: all of them were to drunk to even notice him. He walked towards the bar and looked at the customer next to him. -Excelsior! - The customer exclaimed. The Pursuer ignored him and asked for a drink, analyzing the whole situation. He had the feeling someone was staring at him. Once he turned around and spotted the man, Korath walked to him and sat across. -Who are you? - -Wh-What do youuuu mean, man? - -Do not play with me. Who are you? - -I don’t knowwwww what you’re talking ab-b-b-b-bout, Korath. - Korath took out one of his guns and put a silent bullet through his head. -I never introduced myself. - The Kree said to the dead man. -I lost eyes on Starlin’s Bar… - Brand muttered, looking at a screen. -Who replied to my message?! - -We did, Brand. - Phyla-Vell, a.k.a. Martyr , Mar-Vell’s daughter, said, crossing her arms over her chest. -The Vell siblings. - Brand looked up at the two individuals in front of her. -Actually, we have names. - Genis-Vell, a.k.a. Legacy replied, raising his eyebrows. -I have no time for names. I just lost an asset in Starlin’s Bar, in Knowhere, and I am pretty sure I heard Korath’s whispers. - -Cr*p… - Phyla muttered. -Exactly. Now get your asses moving! - The Director of S.W.O.R.D. ordered and the two siblings headed towards Knowhere. -Collector… - Korath said, walking inside the Museum. -Pursuer! What a pleasant surprise! - Tivan exclaimed. -Do you have something for me? - -You could say so… - The Kree pursed his lips. -What is it? - The Collector asked, walking closer to the Pursuer, getting more serious. -I am talking about an… - Korath looked at both sides. -Infinity Stone. - Taneleer’s eyes suddenly widened. -WHERE?! - He exclaimed. -I do not have it yet, Tivan… - Thanos’ ally took a step backwards. -But if you help me… We can get it. - -How? Tell me now, Kree. - -Adam Warlock… The High Evolutionary gave him the Soul Gem… And if we join forces… We can get it back. - -Wait… The man who was inside the cocoon?! He has the Soul Gem?!- Tivan asked. -Yes, Collector. - Korath nodded. -He has been publicly spotted carrying it. - -That’s… Interesting. - The Collector nodded. -But how can I know you will give it to me afterwards? - -I am not interested in the Gem. I just want Him dead… But you… We both know you are not much of a fighter, Tivan… But I am. I can face Warlock… And you are a tactical mastermind… And I could use that too. Together, we can get what we both want. I want the Warlock dead, you want the Infinity Gem… What do you say? - The Collector nodded immediately. -Let’s do it. Howard can take care of it. - -You’re completely nuts, Collector. - Howard shook his head. -Oh, Howard! - Tivan looked at the duck. -What? I ain’t gonna be your security guard! - The Collector looked at the bird sternly. -I find your lack of manners disturbing! Alright… I will set up a security system. - The man said. Once Tivan was ready, he met up with Korath outside his Museum. -All done, where is Adam Warlock? - -That’s what I am calling Ronan for… - The Pursuer whispered. -Ugh, the Accuser. - The Collector rolled his eyes. -Accuser, Tivan has agreed to help me find the Warlock… Where has he been spotted? - -My sources tell me the High Evolutionary sent him to Counter-Earth. - Ronan informed. -What is Counter-Earth? - Korath asked. -The High Evolutionary created the first version of Counter-Earth as a purer version of the Earth. Counter-Earth turned out to be a lot like the original, except that there were no super-heroes. - The Collector explained. -It is high likely that the High Evolutionary sent the Warlock to Counter-Earth to straighten it out. - The former Supreme Accuser concluded. -It actually makes sense… - The Collector nodded. Suddenly, someone fired a red blast at them. -S.W.O.R.D… - Korath said, taking a gun and shooting the agent. -RUN! - The Collector started running with difficulty towards Korath’s ship. -I am so not used to running at all! - He exclaimed to himself, as the S.W.O.R.D. Agents who had ambushed them tried to kill him. -WAIT IN THE SHIP, TIVAN!!! - The Pursuer ordered, continuing to massacre the men in the green uniforms. Once the Vell siblings got to Starlin’s Bar, they found the dead S.W.O.R.D. Agent still silently sitting down. -Excuse me, sir? - Genis walked to the man in the bar. -Yess? - He looked up at Mar-Vell’s son. -I am Genis-Vell, son of Mar-Vell and Elysius, and I am looking for Korath the Pursuer. - -Who? - He raised his eyebrows. -The Kree… With robotic implants… - -No, sorry… I don’t know any Koba! - The man shook his head and went back to drinking. Legacy looked at his sister and shook his head. -Alright then, the good manners are over. - She muttered to herself and got her sword out and jumped on a table. -Has any of you seen Korath the Pursuer?! - No customer said anything. -You better answer me now, or one of you will regret it!!! - -Phyla… - Genis whispered. -Let me work, Genis! - She snapped at her brother. -I repeat… HAS ANY OF YOU SEEN KORATH THE PURSUER?! - -He was headed towards the Collector’s museum! - A customer yelled. Martyr jumped down from the table and headed towards the exit. -Thank you… - Genis smiled at the customers and walked behind his sister. Phyla knocked on the Collector’s door. There was no reply. She tried again, losing her temper. -No one’s home… - Genis muttered. -Move away. - Phyla said, getting her sword out and splitting the door open. Suddenly, the security system Tivan had activated went off, and robot guards came out of the Museum, who were quickly dispatched by the Vell siblings. As they walked inside, they found Howard the Duck looking for more drinks. -Uhm… What exactly are you? - Legacy asked, raising an eyebrow. -Oh, hey! I’m Howard the Duck! - The duck walked to them. -Have you seen Korath the Pursuer? - Phyla asked bitterly. -The Kree? Yes! - Howard nodded. -Where is he? - Genis replied. -Well… I won’t tell you anything else until you get me another bottle! - Genis went into his star form and held the duck by his neck. -WHERE IS KORATH?! - -I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you! - Howard nodded, agreeing, and Vell went back into his normal form, letting go of the duck. -Where is he? - Martyr asked. -He… He came in and told The Collector something about… About the Soul Gem… And some guy had it… Uhm… His name was… Erm.. Like… Gypsy or something. - -Gypsy? - Legacy asked. -The guy in the cocoon! - The duck yelled. -Adam Warlock? - Phyla-Vell raised an eyebrow. -YES! That guy… They… They left to get the Soul Gem or whatever… - -Makes sense… - Genis nodded. -Any clue where they went? - -No… No, I don’t think so. - Howard shook his head and then jumped a few steps backwards. -Don’t kill me. - -I won’t… - Legacy assured him. -Thank you, Howard. - He said, as he walked out of the Museum with his sister. -We are here, Collector… - Korath looked at his partner, getting out of his ship. -This looks… Terrifying… - Tivan said, looking around at Earth’s replica. -I cannot imagine why the High Evolutionary wanted to make a second Earth… - Korath walked to a blonde citizen and looked down at her. -Where can I find the Warlock? - -Adam? Oh, he’s at the White House! He is being named Counter-Earth’s first superhero! - The girl smiled. -Lead us to that White House! - Korath ordered. -Oh, it’s not that far sir! Just a few blocks away! - She smiled. -Would it be too much to ask you to be a piece of my Museum? I had never seen a Counter-Human… - The girl walked a few steps backwards. -What? - -Well… I did not want to use violence… Korath, as I am helping you, you should kill her. Now. - Korath charged his gun at the girl but the blast never hit her. Instead, it was absorbed by Adam Warlock himself. -WARLOCK! - Korath yelled. -THE SOUL GEM! - The Collector yelled. -Don’t you dare touch the girl, Korath! - -KILL HIM PURSUER!!! KILL HIM!!! - The Collector ordered. -Shut up! - The Kree looked at Taneleer, who looked back at him coldly. -You are not giving me the Gem, are you? - -Finally you stopped being stupid! - Korath exclaimed. -Well, now that you mention it… I think you are the stupid one! - The Collector yelled, channeling the ambient energy of the cosmos at the Kree. -I AM IMMORTAL!!! - The Pursuer looked up at him in disbelief. Taneleer Tivan lifted him in the air and punched his face hard, stunning him. -NOW, WARLOCK, GIVE ME THE SOUL GEM!!! - -No, Collector! I spent years in my cocoon inside your Museum! I do not respond to you! - -THEN I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!!! - The Collector jumped and punched Adam Warlock, but couldn’t harm him. The Warlock punched the Collector back and then fired a magic bolt at him. Tivan jumped towards the girl and held her neck. -Give me… The Soul Gem… Or I kill her. - -Ellie! - Adam yelled, but the Collector was suddenly pushed away from the Counter-Human. -We finally found them. - Phyla commented. -We are on the same side, right? - The Warlock asked. -Yes, I am Genis-Vell and this is my sister, Phyla. - -HOW DID YOU FIND ME?! - The Collector screamed. -Well, actually broke inside your Museum. - Martyr smirked. -MY MUSEUM?! NO! - Tivan screamed, hopping on board of Korath’s ship and flew back to Knowhere. -Thank you, Genis-Vell and Phyla-Vell… You can take the Kree into custody. - -We will, Adam Warlock. It is a pleasure to have you as an ally. - Legacy smiled, as they put Korath inside their ship. Nekhene walked in circles in his room, constantly looking at the ticking clock. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the window and smiled widely once he saw who it was. -Baby! - The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent smiled. -Cer! - The man in the window exclaimed, flying inside the room. -Sorry, stuff got pretty bad. Korath and the Collector joined to fight Adam Warlock for the Soul Gem and Phyla and I found a drunk duck and… - -Hey hey hey, it’s over with now. You’re here. Just relax. - Nekhene smiled, kissing his boyfriend. In the back of his mind, Genis-Vell felt a disturbance in the galaxy, but decided to ignore it. But he wasn’t the only one who felt it. Heimdall, back in Asgard, felt it too. -Oh, no… The Ragnarok is coming… - He muttered after spotting a robot flying towards the Realm. Notes *Adam Warlock, Phyla-Vell and Genis-Vell's sprites were made by User:Nekhene and the original ones can be found HERE Gallery Abigail_Brand_BNW_A!.png|"This is Special Agent Abigail Brand, director of S.W.O.R.D., we need every available asset at the Peak. Now" KorathKnowhereBNW.png|"I am here, Ronan…" BrandPhylaGenisBNW.png|"The Vell siblings." KorathHowardCollectorBNW.png|"What? I ain’t gonna be your security guard!" KorathCollectorKnowhereBNW.png|Korath and The Collector leaving Knowhere LegacyChokesHowardBNW.png|"WHERE IS KORATH?!" TheCollectorThePursuerVsTheWarlockBNW.png|Korath and Tivan vs Warlock TheCollectorVsAdamWarlockBNW.png|The Collector vs Adam Warlock TheCollectorVsWarlockVellVellBNW.png|"HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" NekGenisBNW.png|"Hey hey hey, it’s over with now. You’re here. Just relax." HeimdallSeesRagnarokBNW.png|"Oh, no… The Ragnarok is coming…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Abigail Brand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sentient World Observation and Response Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Korath (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ronan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phyla-Vell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Genis-Vell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Taneleer Tivan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cerulean Garrard (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tivan Group (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howard the Duck (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ellie Roberts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Adam Warlock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ragnarok (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Ragnarok Arc